up_physical_computingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hummingbird
Das Hummingbird Robotics Kit (1) ist ein Spin-Off-Produkt des Carnegie Mellon's CREATE Lab (2http://www.cmucreatelab.org/). Es soll Jugendlichen die Entwicklung von Robotern und deren einfache Programmierung, somit den Einstieg in das Physical Computing ermöglichen. Erscheinungsjahr ist 2013 und der Vertrieb erfolgt über Bird Brain Technologies zu Preisen ab 159 $ Base Kit bis zu 849 $ Classroom Kit. Der Einsatz ist ab der 4 Schulstufe möglich. Für Lehrkräfte werden Materialien für die Einführung, ansprechende Comics, und Arbeitsblätter für einfachere Stundenplanung bereitgestellt.. Hardware Das Hummingbird Robotics Kit ist ein Baukasten, der ein Hummingbird Controller Board, Motoren, LED-Lampen und Sensoren beinhaltet. Das folgende Datenblatt (3) beschreibt das Original Hummingbird Kit, welches käuflich nicht mehr erhältlich ist. Es befindet sich im Inventar der Universität Potsdam. Der Hummingbird Controller v2.3 (Atmel Atmega16U4 Microcontroller), das Board, bietet Anschlussmöglichkeiten für 4 Single Color LEDs, 2 Tri-Color LEDs, 4 Servo-Motoren, 2 Vibrationsmotoren, 2 DC-Motoren und 4 Sensoren. ] Als Eingabegeräte sind enthalten 1 Lichtsensor (grobe Messung der Helligkeit), 1 Soundsensor (Lautstärke), 1 Potentiometer (Gradmessung eines Drehschalters), 1 Distanzsensor (über Infrarot; Genauigkeit 8-60 cm) und 1 Temperatursensor (am Ende des Kabels findet verzögert eine Messung statt; nicht wasserfest). Die Ausgabegeräte umfassen, je 2 Farb-LEDs (rot, grün, blau), 2 dreifarbige LEDs, 2 Vibrationsmotoren (für die Vibration kleinteilier Elemente), 4 Servomotoren (0-180 Grad) mit 4 Verlängerungskabeln und 2 Motoren, welche über ein zusätzliches Stromkabel (asiatischer Anschluss) am Controller betrieben werden müssen. Die anderen Geräte lassen sich über den USB betreiben. Das Schema (4) bietet weitergehende Informationen. Soundausgabe oder die Nutzung der Tastatur für die Kontrolle der Ausgabgeräte erfolgt mit der Entwicklungsumgebung über den Rechner mit der USB-Verbindung. Der korrekte Anschluss der Kabel bei u.a. LED (Schwarze Kabel - Minus Pol) sollte beachtet werden, um diese oder das Board nicht zu beschädigen. Software Die Programmierung ist mit sehr vielen unterschiedlichen Plattformen (5) möglich. Von CREATE Lab wird der CREATE LAB Visual Programmer (Tutorial unter 6) bereitgestellt. Basis ist die letzte JRE. Er bildet grafisch den Controller ab und ermöglicht damit das direkte Ansprechen der Geräte über den Controller und die visuelle Entwicklung von Programmabläufen in Ausdrücken und Sequenzen. Deren Speicherung erfolgt in XML in dem Ordner wo CREATE LAB Visual Programmer installiert wurde. Ein Export in das Format der Arduino-Umgebung ist nur mit dem Hummingbird Robotics Kit DUO möglich. Nach dem Schließen der Umgebung wird der Code auf dem Board nicht mehr ausgeführt. Blockbasierte Programmierung ist unter anderem mit Scratch (Tutorial unter 7) im Browser oder als Offline Editor und mit Snap! (Tutorial unter 8) im Browser möglich. Diese Entwicklungsumgebungen werden für die Nutzung mit Hummingbird mit dem BirdBrain Robot Server (9) gestartet. Das Speichern des Code bei SNAP! erfolgt entweder online, im Ordner des Browser-Cache, oder als Export im XML-Format. Des Weiteren ist die Programmierung direkt mit der Arduino-Entwicklungsumgebung (Tutorial unter 10 ab Kap. 3) möglich. Für den Upload des ausführbaren Code auf den Controller des Original Hummingbird Kit wurde hier keine Möglichkeit gefunden. Für Arduino existiert die blockbasierte Erweiterung Ardublock (Tutorial unter 11). Der Wechsel vom Hummingbird Modus zum Arduino Modus und vice versa im Hummingbird Kit Duo ist unter 12 beschreiben. Für die Hardware Hummingbird Original Kit ist das Ausführen von programmiertem Code nur mit einer direkten USB-Verbindung zu einem Rechner oder Raspberry Pi möglich. Im Hummingbird Robotics Duo Kit kann der Code auch direkt auf den Controller geladen werden und die Stromanbindung reicht für das Ausführen der Anwendung. Für die Programmierung des Duo-Kit steht der Online-Editor Codebender (13) (Tutorial unter 10 ab Kap. 4) zur Verfügung, als auch die Umgebung Blockly Duo (14), eine Erweiterung von Blockly (15) von Google. Programmierumgebungen sind für Windows, Linux und Mac verfügbar. Mit folgenden Programmiersprachen und Entwicklungsumgebungen ist die Nutzung des Hummingbird Kit möglich: JAVA, Python, Entwicklungsumgebung von Raspberry Pi, Calico und Processing. Beispiele 1. Create Lab Visual Programmer Folgende Grafik zeigt einen automatischen Lichtsschalter, welcher die LEDs ab einem bestimmten Grad der dunkelheit anschaltet. 2. Snap! Folgende Grafik zeigt in der Blockumgebung, u.a. des Anschalten einer LED für 0,1 Sekunden in einer Endlosschleife nach dem Drücken der Leertaste auf dem Rechner. Es handelt sich um das mitgelieferte Einführungsbeispiel nach der Anbindung von Hummingbird an Snap!. Referenzen Das letzte Abrufdatum der Links ist der 14.11.2015. (1) Cross, Jennifer et al. 2013. “A Visual Robot-Programming Environment for Multidisciplinary Education.” Proceedings of 2013 IEEE International Conference on Robotics and Automation, Karlsruhe, Germany